


A Summer Houseguest

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is excited to have a friend visit for part of the summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Summer Houseguest

Luna looked forward to her summers when she could help her father with the Quibbler. She knew that not everyone appreciated its existence and many questioned the accuracy of what was reported within it, but she knew better. The time they put into fact-checking the stories and researching the credentials of the authors alone ensured that their reporting was possibly even more accurate than that of the Daily Prophet. What set them apart was that they were willing to report on things that went against the "common thought". This is what Luna appreciated the most - she got to learn things that they would never teach at Hogwarts simply because of disbelief.

Luna's job was to proofread all of the articles to make sure that no words were out of place and to make sure that all of the descriptive language was as precisely written as possible. Sometimes this involved her having to go out and view whatever the authors were talking about and led to her seeing all kinds of fascinating things - the very things here fellow students at Hogwarts laughed at her for mentioning. But she knew they were only taught to disbelieve anything that was not specifically fed to them by the professors themselves.

She wondered sometimes if she'd still be able to assist her father as actively if her mother was still alive. Her mother was supportive of her father's work, but probably would not have wanted Luna getting caught up in the controversy surrounding the Quibbler. She would most likely not have appreciated subjecting Luna to all of the ridicule that she knew would come from her involvement with the project. But what Luna knew, is that students and others would still treat her the same way regardless of whether she was specifically helping her father. Just the fact that she was a Lovegood was enough for people to think she was off her rocker.

Most people would be bothered by this; most people would care a great deal about how others perceived them. This wasn't the case for Luna. She had never been too concerned. She grew up knowing that what people thought of her father was rarely ever the truth, so why should popular opinion be the truth for her. In many ways she found it freeing that people found her strange. It allowed her to be herself without having to worry. She did not concern herself much with how others saw her. She knew that some would appreciate her for who she was while others would not - and there was absolutely nothing she could - or should - do about it.

She was very surprised, however, when Neville Longbottom agreed to spend some time helping with the Quibbler this summer. She had made the offer when he mentioned that he was hoping to get some time away from his Gran's over the holidays, but was not certain he really had someplace to go. Most other students would have balked at the suggestion, but she was glad that Neville had agreed. He would only be spending two weeks at the Lovegood's, but it would be nice to have someone else around. Luna loved her father, but spending several months alone with him could even cause her to feel a bit off by the end of it.

She had prepared the guest room for Neville's arrival. She had made sure to put up traps for Nargles and to scare away any Gerbibbits that might be planning to hide under the bed. She also placed some herbs in the window to keep any Dabreys from leaping in during the night. The room should be perfectly safe for Neville to spend his time - well, safe from those pests that they had thus far discovered, that is.

The guest room was decorated up in Gryffindor colors. Luna realized she did not know all the much about Neville and was at a bit of a loss to determine what he might appreciate having in his room for the summer. She included a small terrarium where he could keep Trevor and put in a few plants that her father had been keeping in his study. She smiled as she walked by and peeked inside. She never had a friend come and stay at their house before and she was certainly looking forward to the next two weeks.

The next issue of the Quibbler was going to be a double-issue, so having Neville around to assist with the copy editing was going to be helpful. She hoped he was prepared for the things that he was going to learn by scouring the various articles. She had always seen him as being a bit more open than some of the other students at Hogwarts, but that did not necessarily mean that he was going to accept some of these things as true. Education had a way of causing students to limit their imagination.

Luna smiled as she cleared out the fireplace so that Nevile could make his way to her home. Because of their remote location, the easiest way was for him to get there using the Floo Network, though Luna would have enjoyed a ride out with her father to go pick him up.


End file.
